


The Ravens And The Rams

by AceIrregular



Category: Homestuck, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Poetry, reverse poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceIrregular/pseuds/AceIrregular
Summary: A short poem for ravens and rams





	The Ravens And The Rams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueBloodstains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodstains/gifts).



 The raven and the ram walk hand in hand  
Step in step, moment by moment  
One pair wood, the other flesh  
Silent, they listen to the song  
The raven and the ram walk hand in hand

The raven and the ram fly arm in arm  
Both red  
Both dead  
Both alive  
They fly at the time of the reckoning  
They fly at the time of peace  
The raven and the ram fly arm in arm

The raven and the ram race neck and neck  
The ram stops  
The raven charges ahead  
The raven and the ram race neck and neck

The raven and the ram race neck and neck  
The ram stops  
The raven charges ahead  
The raven and the ram race neck and neck

The raven and the ram race neck and neck  
The raven charges ahead  
The ram stops  
The raven and the ram race neck and neck

The raven and the ram fly arm in arm  
They fly at the time of peace  
They fly at the time of the reckoning  
Both alive  
Both dead  
Both red  
The raven and the ram fly arm in arm

The raven and the ram walk hand in hand  
Silent, they listen to the song  
One pair wood, the other flesh  
Step in step, moment by moment  
The raven and the ram walk hand in hand


End file.
